


Christmas miracle

by TinyPurpleRhino



Series: River song and the doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Post-Library River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPurpleRhino/pseuds/TinyPurpleRhino
Summary: A familiar face turns up at ryan and Graham's Christmas paty
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: River song and the doctor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591033
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly idea I had inspired by fairy tale of new york hope you enjoy. Leave comments and Kudos if you like it. Merry Christmas

The streets of Sheffield was sprinkled with a thick layer of snow and chill hung in the air biting all who passed the familiar sound of the TARDIS echoed through Graham and Ryan's living room.

"it's only four we said six on the invite" Graham grunted "I'm not even ready for the party"  
The Doctor knocked on the door and Ryan awnserd it  
"hi doctor come in"  
"hi Ryan hi Graham" 

"hi doc" Graham shouted from other room "your early" 

"oops sorry must have got the time wrong on the Tardis but since I'm here can I do anything to help"  
"yeah actually can you put these decorations up while I nip out to asda"  
"OK" Graham had handed her Christmas bunting a paper snowman wearing a red coat, fairy lights and mistletoe which was immediately snatched off her by Ryan as Graham left 

"I'll take that doctor so I know where to avoid" Ryan said with a smug smile 

~~~~~~~5:00PM~~~~~~~  
Graham had finally come back from the shop to find the house fully decorated and Ryan and the Doctor sat down drinking a cup of tea Graham was happy with the decorations and though he wouldn't admit it he was happy that the doctor was there early enough to help out

"don't know why your relaxing you two I need help with cooking the food and putting it out we've got an hour chop chop" Graham announced. 

~~~~~~~~~5:30PM~~~~~~~~~~

All the food was layed out and the house was about as festive as it gets the Doctor Graham and Ryan had finally sat down with a cup of tea while listening to Christmas carols when there was a knock on the door  
"I'll get it" Ryan said as he sprung from his seat

The door swung open and Yaz stepped into the house with a simple "hi Ryan I hope I'm not too early"

"oh no no your not too early everything is ready anyway come and get a cup of tea" Ryan replied as he lead Yaz into the cosy Christmasy living room. Yaz stared in awe of the decorations she saw before her. It was like she was in a trance. Until.........

"bloody hell dose everyone turn up early" Graham grumpily broke the trance Yaz was in.  
"oh sorry Graham I was bored sat at home waiting and I thought there would be more traffic on Christmas eve" Yaz apologied

~~~~~~~7:30PM~~~~~~~  
By now the house had filled with people full of Christmas spirit all laughing and enjoying them selves while Yaz and Ryan were playing smash or pass and never have I ever Graham noticed the Doctor wasn't her usual bubbly self and decided to see what was wrong.

"You alright doc"  
"what, yeah I'm fine Graham why what makes you think I'm not?"  
"well it's just you -"Graham was cut off by the start of the fairytale of Newyork most of the people at the party stood in a circle and started singing along but a tear rolled down the Doctor's face. That was when graham said" what's up doc " " nothin' Graham just this song and Christmas reminds me of someone I loved and lost" "family?"the Doctor nodded her head in response" do you want to go sing it with me " " yeah " The two walked to join the circle and began to sing no one noticed a woman walk through the front door and slowly make her way into the circle and start to sing everyone's face lit up as they realised which par was coming up next and drunk Ryan noticed the doctor's singing voice and shoved her into the middle of circle Yaz who was on the other side pushed the woman who had just arrived into the middle too The Doctor instantly smiled as she recognised her wife river song and she smiled back knowing that only the Doctor would look at her in that way then river started singing by now everyone was quite "You're a bum you're punk" the Doctor giggled and sang the next part "you're an old slut in junk lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed"then river sang "you scumbag you magot you cheap lousy fagot happy Christmas your arse I pray God its our last" after that everyone joined in with the chorus

The Doctor look up for a second and saw mistletoe crafty little Ryan she thought she lifted her hand to touch River's face as everyone stared in anticipation and river looked at the roof noticed the mistletoe then looked back into the Doctor's eyes and smiled a glint of mischief in her eyes then the closed the distance between them and kissed passionately. Everyone in the room started clapping including team tardis even though they were shocked that the doctor would kiss a stranger that passionately. Once they broke the kiss river was the first to say something she smiled and said "I hate you" The Doctor responded with "no you don't" then they held hands and left the room quickly unaware Graham, Ryan and Yaz were following them


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and river do diaries and one of them is surprised

The pair found a quite room in the house to talk. The first thing said was "hello sweetie"

"so river song were are you"

"in a house I was pretty sure I didn't wear my hallucinogenic lipstick tonight"

"I meant in your diary"

"oh I finished that a month ago"

"dose that mean you've been to..."

"the library yes and I escaped it any questions"

"yeah two, number one how did you escape and number two why did you take this long to get here"

"Well question one I'll awnser at the TARDIS and the awnser to question two is you aren't an easy women to track down" 

"so your actually here and actually alive"

"yep lovin' the new body by the way although I do need to see the rest of it to make my final judgement"  
At this point all of team tardis barged into the room Graham asked "is anyone going to explain what the bloody hell going on"  
"who are your friends sweetie"  
"oh right river meet Graham, Ryan and Yaz, Graham, Ryan, Yaz meet river song my wife"  
All three of them in unison shouted "you have a wife"

"yes I have a wife" the Doctor said followed by River's response "one she is apparently still not telling anyone about"  
"well you know river it doesn't really pop up in ordinary conversations" River just sighed and looked at the Doctor till Graham chipped in saying "not being funny here but the doctor said she lost all her family an' if you were alive all this time were've you been?"River's reply was" first off I was kind of dead and second I have been finding my way back from an abandoned library infested with vashda narardah getting broken teleports working then finding my beautiful wife " " that's a good excuse " Yaz said

" so how did you two meet? "Ryan asked

"depends which one of us you ask" River said simply "What's that supposed to mean" "what river means Is that our timelines are or were going in the wrong direction like I met her the day she died and she met me the first day I nearly died because of a question" the Doctor interuppted before River had the chance to answer "that's easy to understand doc but I have one problem if she died how come she is here and alive" Graham asked "well the answer to that I don't know river hasn't told me yet" replied the Doctor "fine I'll tell you all now I had a feeling something bad would happen in that library so I made sure my body would have been uploaded too then teleported myself out of the database it was collapsing anyway after trenzalour and I was done waiting for my knight in shining armour "River said " that was actually pretty clever I have missed you river I did try to save you from the database but I didn't think you would approve of any of the ideas plus I had nardol breathing down my back "the Doctor said as she stared into the eyes of the woman she thought she'd lost forever her hell in high heels her bespoke psychopath but more importantly her wife just longing to kiss her and make up for lost time Graham recognised the look in the doctors eyes so said "right come on Ryan and Yaz let's give these two some privacy" "wait before you go two things number one we wont be leaving till you lot are ready to come too so I'll stay in the Tardis out side and number two Yaz Ryan I know what you did it was crafty I'm slightly disappointed you would want to hook me up with some one but if you hadn't I might not have had that embarrassing reunion with river so thank you also I could be mad at you but both of you are drunk and are going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow so I think that's enough " The three walked out of the room and as soon as she was sure they were gone the Doctor turned to river and kissed her pouring all the pain she felt and all the things she wish she said and didn't say into it running her fingers through the golden curls of her wife's hair and river kissed back matching all the passion and pain her wife was pouring into the kiss it was perfect it was a Christmas miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story let me know what you think and if you want a part two


End file.
